


This pain of mine

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance suddenly goes into heat and the pains of his past come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot. 
> 
> This is the first time writing smut so sorry for the crap. 
> 
> Also I gave the general guy back on earth a random name, to clear any confusion that might bring.

Lance panted as he stood on shaky legs. His body felt hot. His lower body was cramping. He knew what this met. 

Lance was in heat. 

"No. Not now. Not here." He tried to wobbel back to his room. There he might have a chance to hide out and wait until his heat was over. Maybe then the other might not find out. 

Lance grit his teeth when he smelled the sweet aroma of an alpha. The scent alone caused him to get slick and moan. 

He gasped and put a hand over his mouth, 'oh no. I have to hurry.' 

Whoever was near by had to smell him, and would be rushing over to find the source of the omega scent.

Lance used all his strength to run to his bedroom. Thats when he ran into him. 

"Sh-Shiro!" 

Shiro looked down and smelled the air. "Lance. Your an omega?" 

Lance felt as if his heart was going to burst out his chest. He stepped back, "p-please. Don't tell anyone. Please, don't hate me." A tear fell down his cheek. 

Shiro was strucked, he tried to keep his cool and comfort the distressed omega, "why would we hate you?" 

"Because! Omegas aren't suppose to be where I am! We're suppose to be home, birthing pups and pleasuring our alphas!" 

Shiro grabbed Lance's shoulders causing him to flinch, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down Lance. Who in the world told you that?" 

Lance sniffled and looked down, "everyone!" He wiped his face, "I was shamed for wanting to be a pilot. Especially when I tried to go to the academy. I would have been disowned by my own family, but they would allow me to go if I took suppressants and hide my omega status." 

Shiro hugged Lance causing his to flinch agian. "Why do you keep doing that." 

"Doing what!?" 

"Flinching whenever I touch you." 

Lance pushed out of his hold and stumbled back, "I-Im in heat! Your an alpha! What do you expect?" 

Shiro didn't buy it but shrugged it of for now. "Come on, I'll take you to your room, you should rest. The first day of heat is always hard, and I promise not to tell anyone. But it'll be hard to keep this from everyone. " 

Shiro grabbed onto to Lance, who was blushing hard, and helped him to his room.  
_________________________________________

Lance had removed his clothes and laid on top of his bed. 

As soon as Shiro left he had jacked off and stuck his fingers into himself. Shiro's scent was too sweet, too masculine. It drove Lance wild. 

Lance had curled into a ball and sobbed, "He knows. Soon everyone will know. Th-They'll kick my off of voltron. Find someone new. A rightful alpha as it should be." 

Lance cried until he had exhausted himself out. He felt so tired, so weak. 

He hasn't felt this bad since the academy. When their instructor found out he was an omega. 

_________________________________________

It was a few years back when it started. 

Lance had skipped a class so he could go to his room and take a suppressant. He was about to start his heat. 

"What are you doing out of class boy?" 

Lance froze and slowly turned around. "Instructor, general, sir! U-Uh, um, I-I was going to the bathroom, yeah, thats right. Bathroom." 

"Well if thats true were is your pass then?" 

Lance patted his pants, "oh shoot, must have dropped it." He gave a nervous laugh. 

"Sure you did. You're coming with me boy." He grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him forward, when Lance let out a moan. 

The general looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "what is wr-," he had smelled the pheromones Lance had released. His good eye widened. "An omega..." 

Lance pushed him away, "p-please. Don't kick me out. I've worked hard to get where I am!" 

The general laughed, "An omega, in my school. And a fighter pilot trainee no less. I should expose you." 

Lance gringed. 

"But I won't." 

"What?" 

"I won't tell a soul what you truly are. But, it will cost you." 

The general grabbed Lance's chin, "become my mate." 

Lance's eyes widen, his body felt warm, "wh-what... I-I can't. I won't!" 

His grip tighten, "you will boy! If you don't I'll rat you out, your dreams of becoming a pilot will be destroyed. You'll be shamed at even attempting such a thing. No alpha will want you." 

At this point Lance was crying. He had no choice, he would have to be this man's mate. A man that he did not love. 

"You should feel lucky, a big alpha like myself, and a general no less.I can provide you with whatever you desire, and you yourself are a pretty one, I'm suprised I never notice. Our pups will be strong." 

Lance couldn't speak, couldn't move. This was all too fast. 

"Come. Follow me to my room and we can make this official." 

"Y-Yes sir." 

The walk felt so long, Lance felt like passing out. 

"Here we are mate." 

The room was nice and spacious. "Make yourself comfortable." 

Lance slowly sat on the edge of the bed, it was soft. He gripped the blacket, his heart raced as the general removed his coat. 

"While we're in the bedroom, you can call me by my name. John Tox come on, say it." 

Lance swollowed, "J-John." 

"Ohh, don't worry now. In a minute you'll be screaming my name. And no need to fret, this room is completely sound proof, so you can moan as loud as you want." 

When Lance looked up the general had already removed his shirt, showing his tone body. "Oh I don't want to be the only nude one, strip." 

It wasn't a suggestion, but a command. 

Lance closed his eyes tight and he slowly removed his uniform. 

"Mmm, simply stunning. Now, lay down." 

Lance shook and laid back, he gasped as John opened his legs and pressed a finger to his hole. "Already so wet. And you smell divine." 

Lance moaned when John rubbed his hole and slowly inserted a finger. He rotated his finger and removed it, before enter two finger, then three. 

"Your hole is just begging for my cock, so lose. Tell me Lance, have you ever been fucked?" 

Lance turned his head"N-No... I'm a virgin." 

That made John's cock jump. He positioned himself and teased Lance's hole. 

Lance breathed faster, his knuckles white as he gripped the sheets in anticipation.

The man's cock slowly entered, painfully so. Lance's back rose of the bed and he screamed. 

"Ohh you feel so good, your insides are so warm and soft," he purred in Lance's ear, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you." He laughed as he started to move his hips. 

Lance's vision became hazy, his cock hardened. A smile grew on his lips and he started to moan. "Ohh. H-Harder..." 

"As you wish, omega."

His lifted Lance's legs around his hips and trusted faster, he grabbed Lance's cock and stroked him in time of his thrust.

"I'm so close. I'm going to cum in your sweet ass." 

Lance was gone, the only thing he knew was this pleasure he did not want. 

"Please, john! L-Let me cum. I need to cum!"

Lance's body jerked and he let out a long moan as he came on his stomach. "A-Alpha." 

John smirked as Lance's ass squeezed against his cock and he came deep inside him.

He slowly pulled out and watched as some of his seed leaked out. 

He petted Lance's wet hair, "good omega."

It took Lance a few minutes to regain awareness. He slowly shuffled and sat up against the pillows. 

Before lance knew it General Tox had his uniform on. He petted Lance's head, "rest up omega, I'll be back this evening, if any instructors or students ask I'll tell them you're sick." 

When he left Lance let himself cry, he cried and cried until he could no longer. He let his hand roam to his neck. No bite mark. At least Lance still had that. As long as he wasn't marked he wouldn't be bound to this man. 

Lance smiled, he just has to last this trial. Then he'll become a pilot and be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote this I had no idea that the instructor's name was Iverson, so I just made up a name. So whenever I have time I'll go back and change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had fallen asleep, the emotional distress taking its toll. 

There was a sharp knock on his door, "Lance, its me Shiro. Open up." 

Lance moaned, "hold on." He sat up and stretched. 

Lance walked to the door and opened it, seeing Shiro's concerned face, "how you holding up?" 

"I'm fine now, just, tired." 

Shiro smiled softly, "okay. Are you hungry, I can go grab you something if you want." 

On cue Lance's stomach growled causing him to blush, "heh, food does sound nice." 

Shiro laughed, "alright, I'll be back in a bit." 

Shiro rubbed Lance's head and left for the kitchen. 

Lance sighed and slowly smelled the air, "dumb alphas, they don't know what they do to me.' 

Just aound the corner Keith appear, "oh, hey lance." 

Lance stiffened, "k-keith. Heyyy buddy." 

Keith raised an eyebrow, "buddy," he crossed his arms, "Alright what's up, you sick or something? That would explain where you've been all day." 

"Um, yeah I've been sick all day. And I should probably go back to my room. Wouldn't want you to catch this." He gives a fake cough, "oh its so bad. Bye!" 

Lance quickly shut his door and leaned agianst the wall, "oh boy, that was close."  
__________________________________________________

Keith could have sworn he smelled the scent of an omega. But that wasn't possible, no one in the castle was an omega.  
__________________________________________________

Lance moaned as he stroked his cock, two fingers thrusting inside his wet hole. Never in a million years would be think he would masturbate to the thought of Keith. 

His smell. He smelled of nature and spice. Lance could barely keep himself from running out his room and jumping him. 

His stroke his thumb over the tip of his cock, pre cum leaking out. "Ohh Keith."He bit his lip and threw shis head back, his body twitch as he came in his hand. 

Lance whimpered and fell back. "Oh god, this heat is driving me insane." 

Lance moved to put his clothes on before Shiro came back. 

Not long after there was a knock on the door. 

Lance opened the door and smiled, grabbing the tray of food. "Thanks Shiro." He sat the tray on the desk. 

Shiro smiled, "its no problem. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." 

"Okay." 

Shiro turned to leave when he caught the scent of freshly spilled seed if an omega. He quickly covered his mouth as he growled. 

Lance took notice, "Sh-Shiro?" He wasn't sure what to do, so he cowered in his spot. 

"I-I have to go. Before I hurt you." He ran out and the door closed. 

Lance frowned and sat down. Shiro's scent made it hard to eat. 

______________________________________________ 

Shiro ran to the showers, thinking a cold shower would help cool him off. 

He stripped and turned on the water. The cold water ran down his muscular body. He slowed down his breathing and closed his eyes. 

He saw Lance, laying beneath him. His tiny body flushed and warm. Begging to be taken. To be marked by him. 

Shiro gasped and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw that his cock was rock hard. He was hesitant to touch himself. 

"I can't. This is wrong. I can't think about Lance, he's my teammate... But he's such an adorable omega." 

Shiro bit his lip and grabbed his cock, slowly moved his hand and stroking the tip with his thumb. 

"Oh god." He threw his head back and loves his hand faster, "Lance..." He panted and put his free hand agianst the wall. 

He stomach tightened as he got close to coming. Faster and harder his strokes went. He let out a roar that would even make an alpha's spine crawl and came on the wall. 

He breathed hard as he regained his composure. "I can't believe I just did that." 

________________________________________________

It was the middle of the night when the alarms went off.

The team quickly assembled, save for one paladin. 

"Where is Lance, he should be here by now," princess allura scoffed. 

"Um princess," Shiro spoke up, "Lance is really sick. There's no way he can fight." 

Coran snapped his fingers, "If Lance is sick I can get mix up some herbs, fix him up real quick." 

Shiro had to think fast, "Um, this isn't something that can be fixed with medicine." 

Princess Allura grew concerned, "well what is wrong with him Shiro?" 

'Shit, what should I tell them.' To his suprise Keith spoke up. 

"Lance has an illness of earth. One that only bed rest can heal." 

The princess blinked, and looked at the monitor, "well the problem seems be a broken down ship. Let us hope its just someone who needs something simple to fix and you won't need to form voltron." 

The group nodded and headed for their lions. 

"So Shiro, what's really wrong with Lance?" Pidge's voice came through. 

"He has a bad cold, nothing else to that." 

Pidge wasn't buying it, "right. Then how come you hesitated back there?" 

"Come on, like the princess would know what a cold is, she would just think all he needs is a blanket." 

She raised an eyebrow and hummed," touché." 

Shiro breathed out. "Okay guys, let's go see what's up."  
___________________________________________________ 

When the alarms went off Lance had jumped awake. "Oh no. What am I going to do. I have to help." 

He scrambled to but on his uniform when his door opened. 

"Lance." He squealed and fell on his butt. 

"K-Keith! Knock much?" 

Keith helped him up, "don't come Lance." 

Lance looked him in the eyes, his face showed hurt. Did his fears come true. "What?" 

"Don't come on this mission. I know you're an omega, and I know you're in heat. You won't do any good in you state. So stay. I'll cover for you." 

Just as quickly as he showed up, Keith was gone. 

Lance fell to the floor. His head ringing with voices from the past.  
'Useless omega!'  
'No omega can do this.'  
'Weak!'  
'Worthless.'  
'Your only good warming my bed.' 

Lance sobbed in his hands, falling onto his side. 

"They were all right." 

_______________________________________________ 

The group came back with plastered smiles on their faces. 

"Easiest mission ever!" Hunk laughed out. 

Pidge smiled, "yeah, if only all our missions were like that." 

Princess Allura smiled, "great work paladins, you all deserve a well nights rest." 

They all groaned in agreement. 

When everyone were in their rooms Shiro snuck out and headed for Lance's room. He didn't bother to knock this time. 

"Lance we're ba-..." He gasped when he saw Lance on the floor, crying softly. He rushed to his side. 

"Lance! Lance what's wrong, what happened." 

"I'm useless Shiro. I couldn't even go on a mission with you. What worth am I." 

Shiro hugged Lance close, his alpha instincts taking over. "Thats not true, and you know it! Your a loyal friend and an amazing pilot. You should be proud." 

Lance looked up at Shiro, he's never felt such comfort. He drew his face closer to Shiro and kissed him. 

Shiro was shocked for a second, but quickly kissed back. 

When Lance moaned he pulled back. "Lance?" 

"Shiro. Please, please help cure my ache." 

Lance was panting, his hand roamed and touched the front of Shiro's pants. 

"Are you okay with this. Is this what you really want?" 

"Yes." 

Shiro picked Lance up and gently laid him down, kissing his neck. With any hesitation Shiro removed both of their clothes.

Shiro looked over Lance's body. "You're so beautiful." 

Out of the haze of lust Lance blinked, "wh-what?" 

"Your beautiful Lance." 

Lance sat up quickly and hugged his neck. "No one's ever told me I'm beautiful before." 

Shiro smiled and kissed him.

Lance moaned and opened his legs, "I can't wait any longer, please take me now." 

Shiro's cock jumped and he lined himself up, knowing Lance's heat made him perfectly slick. 

He slowly pushed in causing Lance to let out a long moan. 

Shiro thrusted hard, fully inside in. Lance shook and wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders, "don't hold back." 

They kissed once more before Shiro let loose. 

His hips rocked against Lance, who's cock rubbed agianst Shiro's rock hard abs. 

Lance couldn't hold back his screams of ectasy, "Oh god , shiro. So good!" 

Shiro moaned and pulled completely out before slamming back in, he kept doing that causing Lance to claw his back. 

"I'm so close. Shiro, I want you to cum in me. Please!" 

Shiro groaned and gripped Lance's hips slamming harder into him. 

"Lance..." 

"Shiro!" Lance screamed and came on Shiro's stomach. 

Lance's ass tightened around Shiro's cock, causing him to moan and thrust harder, coming deep inside of Lance. 

The two kissed and laid back. Shiro holding Lance close. 

For the first time in forever Lance smiled, "Thank you Shiro." He yawned and snuggled into his neck, "you would make a great mate." 

Shiro rubbed Lance's arms and watched as he drifted to sleep. "Mate..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning... 

Shiro was looking down at Lance's sleeping face, he was practically glowing. 

Shiro smiled and stocked his hair when Lance woke up. "Sorry to wake you." 

Lance looked up and smiled, "oh no, you didn't... Its nice to wake up to a friendly face." Shiro frowned at that, he knew eventually he'd have to ask Lance about his past, he was starting to fear the worst. 

"You know," Lance's voice came through, "I think my heat is almost over." 

"Thats good, soon everything will go back to normal." Lance nodded and kissed Shiro's neck, making him blush. 

"I should go. Don't want anyone getting suspicious." He got up and put his clothes on. "Do you feel like you can come for breakfast today." 

Lance sat up, "I'll try to, no promises." 

"Alright. Don't push yourself." Without thinking Shiro kissed Lance's forehead before leaving. 

Lance blushed hard, where he was kissed felt warm. His insides felt warm. "Shiro..."  
He thought back to the sex, he had felt fantastic, never had he thought sex could feel so good and intimate. 

His heart thumped, "should I ask him to be my mate?" 

_____________________________________________________

In the dining hall everyone had started to eat, not expecting Lance to come today. 

Safe to say the were all suprised and happy to see Lance in what felt like forever. 

"Hey guys." Lance spoke softly and sat down. 

"Lance! Its good to see you agian. How are you feeling." 

"Um, good princess. Much better then yesturday that for sure." He saw Shiro blush making him smile. 

"So, anything I've missed?" 

"Just a simple mission. There was a downed ship in need of repair." Coran informed. 

Lance nodded and started to eat. He hoped no one could smell him. 

Lance never noticed Keith staring intensely at him. He could smell Shiro all over him, and he hated it. It took alot of power to not snarl and jump him. 

_____________________________________________________

After breakfast Keith went to the training room to release any pumped up anger. 

His movements were erratic and sloppy. He growled and thrust his sword into the robot. He pulled it out and repeatedly swung at the robot.

Keith panted and stepped back. "Fuck!" He kicked the robot and left the training room. 

'Why would Lance come out of his room like that when he's still in heat?' Reluctantly he decided to go to his room to jack off. 

He went into his room and took of his pants, grabbing his cock and pumping hard. 

He growled as he pictured lance, his smiling face and soft hair. He could almost smell him. Lance scent was like the ocean and freshly cut grass. 

Keith bit his lip as he thrusted into his hand and came. 

Keith was suprised to see he was still hard. Thats never happened. But then again he's never smelled an omega like Lance before. 

Fustrated he put on his pants, hopefully it would just go away. 

Keith left his room, 'maybe a walk around the castle will help.'

He didn't walk far when he caught Lance's scent. His eyes seemed to glaze over and he followed the scent. 

Keith came to Lance's door and without any thought he opened it 

Inside Lance was masturbating. He was face down, ass in the air with three fingers in him. He was moaning loudly, feet curled. 

Keith locked his lips and growled, walked inside. 

Lance gasped and looked up, "k-keith." He pulled out his fingers and hid his naked body under the blanket. "Keith?"

"Omega." He walked to Lance and sniffed, "you smell like another alpha." 

Lance looked Keith in the eyes, they were foggy, "oh no. Frenzy." 

If Lance didn't do anything Keith would stay like this, and fight any alpha or beta who came in contact with him. 

Lance took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. "Its okay keith. I'm okay with this. Please don't feel guilty after this." He had no idea if Keith could even hear him.

Lance took off his pants and grabbed his cock. He rubbed it a few times. Girth wise he was bigger the Shiro.

He got on his knees and wiggled his hips. "Its okay Keith. I want you, I have for a long time." 

Keith grabbed Lance's hips and slowly pushed in him. 

Lance moaned and gripped the sheets.  
Keith didn't wait to start moving. 

Keith thrusted in and out fast. The sounds of skin on skin echoed through the room. 

Lance screamed and twitched when Keith made contact with his prostate.  
"K-Keith, right there!" 

Keith pulled out and slammed back in. Lance turned his head and kissed him. Moaning against his lips. "I'm so close. Don't stop." 

Their bodies rocked agianst each other. Lance squeezed Keith's hands as he came on his bed sheets.

Keith had moaned and licked Lance's neck when he came inside him. 

They both collapsed onto the bed. 

Lance panted and flipped himself over. "Keith? Are you okay?" 

Keith blinked and looked around. "Lance? Oh god!" He shut up and hugged him, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry." 

Lance hugged him back, "its okay. Besides you didn't do anything that wasn't welcomed." 

Keith was shocked, he just raped Lance and he was okay with it! "Wh-What?" 

Lance blushed, "I've always liked you. Wow feels weird to actually say it." 

Keith looked at Lance as if he grew a second head. "You, like me?" 

"Yes. I've had a crush on you ever since I've first laid eyes on you." 

"But what about Shiro?" 

Lance let go of him, "I don't know. I like him too, I really do. He was the first person to be gental and loving to me." He gasped and looked and Keith. 

"Lance, did something happen to you." 

He shook his head, "please. Not now, I'm not ready to tell." 

Keith didn't want to push him. "Okay. Whenever you're ready." 

Lance kissed his neck, "thanks." He cuddled into his lap and closed his eyes.

Keith slowly put his hand on Lance and saw him smile. Which in turn made him smile.

Lance really was something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Emperor Zarkon was pleased. Very Pleased. His men have located the castle and now all they had to do was act quickly before they lose it once more. 

He sent three of his soliders to infiltrate the castle and to get back his lion.

He chuckled, hopefully this time they won't screw up.

_____________________________________________

Everyone was asleep, blissfully unaware that three galra soliders have broken in the castle. 

The men had temporarily shut off the power, so to not set off any alarms and would unlock all the doors. 

They had snuck through the halls, staying as quiet as possible to not wake anyone up. 

They had found the hanger and was suprised to find an energy field. "How is this possible. We shut off the power!" One growled. "Magic?" One suggested. 

"Whatever the cause they must have put this in after our other attacks. Emperor Zarkon won't be pleased by this." 

They knew if they returned empty handed it would be their necks, or worse, they would be thrown in the arena. 

They went to go to the main room, to possibly grab any new entail they might find.

"Wait," one called out, the others stopped. "What is it?" 

The one who spoke looked around, "do you smell that?" The other two sniffed the air. "There's an omega here." 

They all smirked, if they couldn't get he lion, an omega would sure to please emperor Zarkon. 

They followed to where the scent was coming from and opened the door. One galra stood watch as the other two went inside. There asleep was the blue paladin. 

Only betas were chosen to be Galra soliders, while alphas were chosen to be generals or commanders. 

So they were unaffected by Lance's scent. 

They grabbed Lance and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. 

Lance was shocked awake when he felt someone grab him. He was shocked to see to galra soliders in his room. He kicked his legs and moved his arms. Trying to get out of their hold. 

But it was pointless. 

One had put his hands around Lance's neck and squeezed. 

Lance's vision started to darken, his movements slowled. A strangled gasp was let out before he slumped over. 

"There. He should be out for a while. Let's go before he wakes up." 

The big solider threw Lance over his shoulder. 

The solider standing watched chuckled, "oh he's a cute one isn't he." 

They smirked and quickly left for their ship and left without a trace. 

_____________________________________________

The three solider got on their knees and bowed. 

"Well? How did the mission go?" 

"My lord we couldn't retrieve the lion." Zarkon frowned deeply, "but we've brought you something we think is better?" 

Zarkon grew interested, "oh? And what could be better then the lion of voltron!" 

They flinched, "my lord we have brought you the blue paladin, and what's even better. He's an omega." 

Emperor Zarkon smiled, "you might have failed to retrieve the lion. But this might be even better. Omegas are so rare in this part of the galaxy. Now, let me see the paladin you claim is an omega." 

They rushed out and dragged in a limp Lance towards the throne. "Here he is my lord." 

Zarkon stood and walked the unconscious boy. He grabbed his face and smelled him. "An omega you claim and an omega you bring. I am a kind lord, and you'll be rewarded for this generous gift." 

The solders bowed, "Thank you emperor Zarkon." 

"Witch Haggar." 

"Yes my lord." 

"I need you to make a spell.

_____________________________________________

The next morning everything was pretty normal. 

Shiro went into Lance's room, he found his blanket and pillow on the floor and figured he must be up having breakfast with everyone. 

When he went into the dining hall he didn't see Lance. 

"Has anyone seen Lance, he wasn't in his room." Murmurs of no's carried out. "Weird. Guess he went to wash up or something." 

Shiro joined them and they ate in a comfortable silence. 

After breakfast Shiro decided to bring Lance some food because he never showed up. 

He knocked and opened the door, "lance?" The room was empty. "Where could he have gone." He left the plate and went to Search the castle. 

He wasn't in the showers, he wasn't in the observatory deck, and his lion was still there so he wasn't flying around. 

He ran to find the other. This was getting serious. 

"Princess, Lance is missing." 

Allura ran to the alarm and set it off. 

Hunk skidded in, "Whoa. What's the trouble?" 

Allura looked at Shiro, "its seems, that Lance is missing, and he's no where in the castle." 

Keith made a fist, "where would he be then?" 

Coran went to the computer, "let's check the security footage. Perhaps it caught Lance." 

The only thing that showed up was static. 

"Huh, thats weird," he kept switching to other cameras. Its seems last night that all the cameras went out." 

Pidge stepped forth, "try going back when they were still working and see if anything was caught." 

The footage went back many hours earlie. 

They all gasped. A galra ship had touched down and not long after the footage went out. 

"How did they find us." Allura grabbed her head, "They have Lance. If he's not here, then they have him." 

Shiro and Keith growl, "we have to get him back!" They both yelled. 

"We can't just go charging in there. You remember the last time we did that. And we have one less paladin." Alura sighed, "I can't imagine what they're doing to him. We have to make a plan and fast. I fear the worse." 

_____________________________________________

"Haggar, is the spell ready yet?" 

The witch cackled, "it is my lord. Whenever you're ready." 

Lance was awake at this point and struggled agianst his shackles, "let me go!" 

Zarkon laughed, "not a chance omega." 

Lance stopped moving, frozen. "No," he quietly said. 

Lord Zarkon nodded to Haggar who smiled and raised her hand. 

She spoke in a strange language Lance couldn't even begin to fathom. He saw he hands begin to glow and the light traveled towards him. He tried to move away but was stuck to the floor. 

The light enveloped Lance and he started to feel warm. He stopped fighting and slumped forward. 

The witch motioned Zarkon to come to him. "For this spell to work I must take some on your blood my lord." 

"Very well." He let her take his hand and she drew a dagger, and sliced a thin line down his palm. She chanted as she collect his blood. 

Haggar walked to Lance and drew a symbol on his forhead with emperor Zarkon's blood. 

She finished the chants and the light faded. She nodded, "it is finished my lord." 

_____________________________________________  
An hour passed... 

Lance felt dizzy and so warm. Everything was so hazy. What was going on. He felt a weight lift off his wrists. 

Lance rubbed his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize were he was. 

On the throne Zarkon smirked, Lance looked up at him. He tried standing up and failed, it took a second for his weakened legs to gain strength and for him to stand. "Um, hello. Uh, where am I?" 

"Oh you poor boy." He motioned for a guard to bring him forward. 

Zarkon stood up and walked to Lance, rubbing his face. 

Lance eyes widen. The smell of a dominant alpha hit his nose. The touch of this man made him practically purr. 

"A-Are you my alpha?" Lance was panting by this point. 

"I am not," Lance whimpered making Zarkon smirk, "not yet at least." 

Lance looked into his eyes and smiled. He rubbed his face in this mysterious man's neck, wanting to cover himself in his scent. 

"Alpha." 

Zarkon rubbed Lance's head, "let us retire to my quarters."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that commented, really encouraged me to work faster.

Princess Allura and Pidge were quickly working to locate the Galra ships. They had come up with a plan to steal a ship, steal the armor of the grew inside and sneak aboard the main ship. Hopefully this time it will work. 

Shiro saw Keith pacing and grumbling. He put a hand on his shoulder, "hey, we'll find him." 

Keith looked at him and crossed his arms, "I hate this, he's all alone, in the hands of the enemy. I should be there to protect him. I should have been there! He's my omega and I should have been there!" He shouted in fury. 

The room got quiet as everyone stared at Keith. 

Hunk moved to Keith, wide eyed, "what?" 

Keith bit his lip and looked down. Shiro turned to the others. "Lance. Well... he'll hate me for this. Lance is an omega." 

Gasps filled the room. 

The princess was startled, "I knew he smelt strange when he came out of his room that one morning. I should have known." 

Pidge looked up at Shiro, "you know what this means right. That he's captured and probably still in heat." 

Shiro looked at Allura, "princess, would. Would they?" He didn't want to say it. 

She put a hand to her mouth and shut her eyes, nodding. 

Keith growled, "we have to get him now! Fuck this plan! Let just barge in there and get him back!" 

"Keith!" Shiro growled out, "An attack like that is foolish. You know that. All hell would break loose and Lance could get in the middle of it." 

Keith huffed and turned around. 

Coran put up a straight face, "well! We should hurry on then. The quicker we find the Galra ships, the quicker we find Lance." 

solemnly everyone nodded and went back to work. 

Shiro looked up into the vast of space, "just hold on Lance. We're coming." 

_______________________________________________

Lance smiled as Zarkon laid him down on a huge bed that he could tell was a giant bedroom made for a king. 

He moaned and wrapped his arms around Zarkon's neck when he started to kiss him. 

"Alpha," he moaned out, "I need you now."  
Zarkon smiled, "soon my omega." 

Zarkon stripped him of his clothes and discarded his own. He admired Lance's body, "truly an omega worthy of a king." 

Lance blushed and rubbed his legs together and grabbed his own cock and stroked it. He moaned and licked his lips, "make me yours alpha." 

"You little tease." He grabbed Lance's legs and settled in between. He lowered himself and licked at Lance's delicate hole. 

Lance's toes curled at the strange sensation. 

Zarkon lapped at the hole before inserting is tounge swirling it around, causing Lance to grip the blanket. "Alpha please! I cant wait any more!" 

Zarkon smirked and sat up. Rubbing his cock showing the size to Lance, "you want this omega?" 

Lance bucked his hips, "yes!" 

Zarkon positioned himself and quickly thrusted into him. 

Lance grabbed Zarkon's arms and screamed, his eyes rolling to their back of his head. 

Zarkon didn't waste time and thrusted in and out at an alarming speed. He purred as he saw Lance in pure bliss. 

Excellent. 

He lower his head to Lance's neck, "now to make you mine." The boy was to far gone to feel any pain to come. 

Zarkon licked his neck and inhaled, his scent was very unique. Unlike anything he's ever smelled. It made him harder. Making Lance moan louder and buck agianst him. 

Zarkon opened his mouth and around Lance's shoulder, biting down hard. Blood flowed into his mouth, he didn't let go. 

The pain shot through Lance making him scream and cum hard. His body shook on Zarkon's cock making him purr. 

Zarkon let go and licked up there blood while fucking hard into Lance's ass. 

Lance tiredly moaned and was laxed. He smiled and rubbed Zarkon's face. "Come in me. I want to have your children." 

Zarkon moaned and pushed his swollen bulbus glandis into Lance's tight hole. Knotting him and coming deep into his omega. "Take in all my seed." 

Lance shivered as he felt warm cum fill him. He's never felt so full.

The two panted and held each other, locked in place. 

Lance slowly regained himself, "what happened. Why do I feel so filled?" 

Zarkon chuckled, "I have knotted you. This should guarantee a pregnancy." 

Lance smiled and rubbed his head against his alpha's chest, "good. I want to have your children." 

Zarkon heard Lance softly purr, 'a perfect omega indeed.'  
_______________________________________________

A half hour later and Zarkon's dick decreased in size and the pair were separated. He covered Lance wit a blanket as he fell asleep. 

Zarkon got up and got dressed. He was delighted that he was covered in Lance's scent, and he with his. Now all who came near would know that the boy was his. 

Zarkon looked over the bite mark that Lance now bore. This boy was truly his, and no hero of voltron would take that away. 

He chuckled as he left the room. 

_______________________________________________

The paladins hopes raised when the found the Galra ships. 

They decided the abandoned the plan as it would take longer to get to Lance. Instead they would find a blind spot and sneak onto the main ship. 

Both Keith and Shiro were agonize. Growling as they came closer to the Galara empire. 

Hunk slapped there backs, trying to ease the mood, "oh you alphas. Always getting moody around omegas." 

Pidge pushed in, "yeah. Try and keep a level head. We wouldn't want you to go on a frenzy and get us all caught." 

Shiro coughed and looked at his team, "your right. Come on, let's go to the lions." 

The others smirked and nodded. 

"For Lance," Hunk put his hand in between them. 

Keith was confused, "what are you doing." 

Hunk blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "well you know, getting the team all hyped." 

Pidge smiled and put her hand over Hunk's, "for Lance." 

Shiro gladly joined, "for Lance." 

Princess Allura went over, "what interesting earth custom. For Lance." 

Coran smiled, "for Lance." 

They all looked at Keith who huffed and smiled at them, walking over. 

"For Lance."


	6. Chapter 6

Emperor Zarkon sat at his throne. The witch Haggar stood by his side, "I can see from your face that the spell was a complete success." 

"Oh yes, very successful indeed. By this time tomorrow a doctor will be able to tell if he's pregnant. And if not, we'll just try again." 

The witch chuckled, "excellent my lord." 

__________________________________________

Lance stretched as he woke up. Sitting up he looked around, he frowned as he noticed he was alone. 

Lance rubbed his sore neck. He noticed that at the end of the bed there was clothes for him. 

He got up and touched his butt. Unlike any other time there was no cum coming out. Instinctively he rubbed his stomach. 

Lance grabbed the clothes and quickly got dressed. He looked in a mirror and fixed his hair and admired himself. The clothes he bore were regal and fit his body well. 

Lance poked his head out the door and saw a guard marching down the hall. The gaurd gasped and came to him, "prince Lance. Emperor Zarkon said once you've awoke to take you to the throne him." 

Lance tilted his head, 'prince?' He thought it was strange, but nodded.

"Follow me." 

The guard opened the grand door, "Emperor Zarkon. The prince is awake." 

Lance appeared from behind the guard and smiled as he saw Zarkon, "alpha!" He ran over and jumped onto Zarkon, hugging him, "I've missed you." 

Some of Zarkon's advisors gasped at the display, but he just smiled and chuckled, "I've missed you too my precious little omega." 

"Come, sit by my side as my mate should." He motioned to a newly instructed throne that was smaller then his own. 

Lance blushed and nodded, sitting next to his mate and held onto his arm. 

Galra onlookers found it strange that their lord was treating this alien like a royal. This boy should be a slave to sit on his cock. Not an equal. Though, the older Galra's knew why this was, the boy was an omega, a rarity here, and should be treated like a jewel. 

A few hours have passed, and Zarkon went onto usual business. Lance never letting go of him, occasionally rubbing agianst him to share his scent. He was in bliss, he couldn't be happier with his mate by his side. 

__________________________________________

So far the plan had work. They haven't been spotted and were now inside the main ship. They splitter into two groups. 

Pidge and Hunk would search the left wing, Keith and Shiro would search the right. 

Keith and Shiro stuck to the wall and close to the floor, avoiding being seen. 

The would listen to any door they came across and peer inside. A few times having close calls at being caught. They would hide in the shadows as a round of guards marched the halls. 

The two came into a empty hall were they saw a huge magnificent door. 

Shiro froze, "Zarkon's throne room." 

Keith looked at him and then back at the door. "D... Do you think Lance is in there?" 

"Well haven't heard back from Hunk and Pidge, and went haven't found him yet." 

"But if we're go in there we will get caught." 

Shiro nodded, "but finding Lance is worth it." 

Keith swallowed and nodded. 

They both put a hand on the door and pushed it opened. 

__________________________________________

Zarkon and Lance we're whispering sweet nothing to each other and laughing away. 

The gaurds stood attentive when they saw the door slowly open. They drew there weapons when they saw that it was two paladins of Voltron. 

Zarkon turned his head and laughed, "lower your weapons! Let them come forth." 

The guards shrugged at each other and did as commanded. 

Shiro and Keith had their bayards drawn, ready for any attack. To their suprise nothing came. 

The two looked around and then up at Zarkon and, "Lance!" They ran and stopped at the thone. Keith had his sword drawn out and pointed at Zarkon. Shiro's robotic hand was glowing. "Let him go!" They yelled together. 

Lance was frightened by the two alphas that barged in the throne room. They had run over and had their weapons drawn out at his mate. He grasped Zarkon's arm and wimpered. Their scents were very overpowering and he could sense their anger. 

Zarkon pushed Lance's hands off him and stood up. "Well, if it isn't the new paladin's of voltron. I had expected your arrival, just, not so soon." 

Keith growled and pointed his bayard at Zarkon's throat. It pierced his skin, in which he simply stepped back and pushed his bayard aside. 

"Now, now. None of that, your scaring my omega."

Both Shiro and Keith snarled at that, "what!?"

Zarkon laughed and motioned for Lance to come to him, who was hesitant but rushed to his side. "Let these two alpha's see my sweet." 

Lance blushed hard as his pulled back his shirt and revealed his mating mark.

Shiro and Keith back away. Shiro closed his eyes tight, "no." 

Keith could feel a frenzy coming, "how dare you touch him!"

Lance flinched when Keith brought forth his bayard once more. "Give him back, now!" 

Shiro stepped forward, "Lance get away with him." Lance hid behind Zarkon. 

Shiro growled and ran to Zarkon, reeling back his arm to throw a punch. But Zarkon had grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. 

Keith growled and ran to Zarkon, but he had pulled out his own bayard. Their weapons clashing. 

"You have no chance. You're weak." 

Keith put in all his strength, "no! We're taking Lance back!" 

The two were in a powerful stuggle. They had began the battle of strength. Their bayards clashed agianst each other, the bangs that vibrated throughout the room. 

Lance had ran behind Zarkon's throne for safty. He covered his ears and shivered. 

Shiro groaned as he stood back up. He saw that Keith and Zarkon was in battle across the room and took this chance to get to Lance. 

Lance flinched when he felt a hand touched him. He quickly turned around and gasped when he saw it was one of the intruding alphas. 

Shiro frowned when he saw fear in Lance's eyes. "Lance. Its just me. Shiro. We're going to get you out of here." 

Lance back into the throne, cornered. "No! Get away from me!"

Shiro carefully put a hand on Lance's shoulder, he was panicking. Shiro knew what he had to do. He tightly grabbed him and pinched at his nerve, causing him to lax and slump into his hold. 

Shiro lifted Lance over his shoulder and ran toward the door, "Keith! I got Lance let's go now!" 

Keith pulled back and ran towards Shiro, he saw that he had Lance and called Pidge and Hunk, "guys we have Lance, but we have to go now. We're being chased." 

Pidge voice came though, "okay, we're on our way back to the lions." 

Keith covered lance, slicing through any androids that got in their way. 

They ran into Pidge and Hunk and quickly got into their lions. Shiro safty laid Lance down and secured him. 

"Okay guys. Let's go." 

__________________________________________

When they returned to the castle Allura had insisted that they put Lance in a healing pod. 

Allura went over to Shiro and Keith who wouldn't leave Lance. "So what happened?" 

Shiro sighed, "Zarkon had him. And well..." 

"Lance mated with him! He even has the mark" Keith finished. 

Hunk gasped, "what! Why... Why would Lance choose him to be his mate." 

Shiro sat on the steps, "I dont know. And we cant until he comes out and tells us. And surely he didn't choose Zarkon." 

Keith growled, his back turned from everyone. The others could feel his anger radiating. 

Coran checked over Lance, "since he wasn't that bad off, he should be coming out soon." 

It was an hour later when Lance stumbled out. Everyone held their breath as he rubbed his eyes and looked around. 

Lance was sore, he looked around and saw he was somewhere he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" 

"Safe in the castle." He jumped and turned. He saw a group of people staring at him, including the two alpha's from early. Lance back away and fell down. 

"Lance!" They all shouted and Hunk went over and helped him up. 

"Let go of me! Who are you people? Where is my alpha?" 

Pidge went over to Lance and looked up at him, "dont you recognize us?" Lance shook his head. 

Allura and Coran looked at each other. 

Pidge rubbed her head, "maybe when those Galra's broke in they hit Lance across the head or something and now he has amnesia." 

Shiro pondered, "that woukd explain why Zarkon is his mate. If he didn't know he was an evil dictator he would easily find comfort in him." 

Lance flinched and held onto Hunk's arm, knowing a beta wouldn't hurt him, when Keith moved towards him. 

Hunk looked down at Lance and hugged him, "man. You've never been this jumpy before." 

Lance looked up at him, "how do you all know my name?" 

Hunk frowned, but through up a smile so not to scare Lance, "we're your friends. Im Hunk, we go way back!" 

"And im pidge." She gave him a soft smile. 

The princess grabbed Lance's hand and softly stroked the top, giving him comfort, "Im princess Allura." 

Coran stood next to the princess and nodded to him, "And im Coran!" 

Shiro was hesitant, Lance seemed to be terrified of alpha's. "Im shiro. You dont need to be afraid of me and Keith. The other alpha right here," he pointed at Keith who stood behind him, "we won't hurt you. We would never do that." 

Lance looked at them all, even though he grew slightly more comfortable he was still stiffened with fear. "U-Um. Hello. S-So where is my alpha?" 

They all looked at each other, and Allura spoke up, "Lance listen. Your alpha. He is a very bad man. He's murdered thousands of lives and taken countless. Worlds." 

Lance shook his head, "no. Lies. All lies! My alpha would never do that! He is good to me! He loves me! He is not evil!" He stepped back. 

Shiro held up his arms as a sign of peace, "what we say is true. Just calm down Lance. You see the princess and Coran, their planet was destroyed because of Zarkon. Zarkon himself killed her father" Lance looked at the princess and Coran, tears fell from his eyes. 

Lance felt like he was going to be sick, his legs felt weak, "no. This... This cant be true. Not my alpha." He grabbed his head, feeling dizzy. 

Hunk had grabbed him, "guys, he doesn't look so good." Pidge put a hand on his head, "he's really warm." 

The Princess Spoke up, "this is too much for him. We should put him in his room and let him rest."

Hunk picked him up, "I'll take him." He turned and left for Lance's room. 

Keith frowned, "what ever Zarkon did to him, really fucked him up." Shiro nodded, "yeah, did you see his face. He really doesn't recognize us. Its like we're total strangers." 

Allura grabbed his arm, "but at least he's with us. He's safe now. And you all did a great job getting him back, you should all rest. Coran and I will find a planet to land on that we can stay for a few days. While we settle this all out." 

Shiro nodded, "okay princess. If you need any help come and get up." And with that they retired to their rooms. 

__________________________________________

Coran searched the maps to find a planet that wasn't taken by Zarkon. "Poor Lance. Something is really wrong with him. I dont think he has amnesia." 

The princess was piloting the ship. "Nor do I. I suspect magic is at play. Tomorrow we should examine him."


	7. Chapter 7

Lance shot awake when he felt the while room shake, he got up and ran in the hall, he saw the one name Pidge come out of her room, rubbing her eyes. 

"Oh Lance, dont worry, that was just the castle landing. The princess must have found a safe planet. Come on, let's go see." She grabbed his hand and the two walked into the control room. 

"Hello princess," Pidge greeted. Allura turned and smiled, "Hello paladins. Did you sleep well?" Pidge nodded and Lance was looking off. 

Lance was looking out the window and at the strange planet. He walked closer to the window to get a better view. 

The planet surface was purple, the plants were tall and blue. The planet's sky was green and the clouds orange. Lance saw a few animals walking about. Some were tall, other were small with long necks to reach the plants. 

Pidge smiled at this truly alien world, "wow princess. What planet is this?" 

Allura looked over at Coran, "well Pidge, this planet actually has no name and hasn't been fully explored yet. But it has vast jungles so even if the galra empire should come to this planet it would be near impossible for them to find us." 

Pidge hummed, "this planet seems like one of the jungles we have on earth. Its so big that we're still discovering new animals." 

Coran smiled, "intresting." 

Allura touched Lance's shoulder making him flinch, "Lance. Coran and I would like to take you to the examining room. To check you over, is that okay?" 

Lance looked at her and nodded. 

Allura softly smiled, "Come this way." 

Pidge wasn't curious as to what was wrong with Lance so she went along. 

In the examining room there was computers and stage machines. In the middle of the room was a large table. 

"You can lay her Lance, just relax, you'll be okay." 

Lance bit his lip and went on the table. He shivered at the contact of the cold metal table. 

Coran went over to the machines and started the up. Allura grabbed a helmet like device that had thick wires coming out. She walked over and moved to put it on Lance's head. "This will scan your brain. If there's anything wrong with your mind this will help tell us." 

Lance swallowed and closed his eyes, nodding. 

Pidge sat in a chair, watching closely. Studying the advanced technology. 

Allura stepped back when Coran turned on the device. 

Lance's body twitched a few times as his brain was invaded. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

It didn't take long and the device was turned off Coran moved over to the computer. He looked it over and gasped, "princess come look." 

Allura looked at the analysis. "We were right. It is magic." They looked at each other, "but how would can remove the spell?" 

The two pondered. 

Lance sat up and frowned, "what's wrong?" His voice cracked. 

"Um, its your memories. They've been erased by magic and something else we cant quiet figure out. Its like Zarkon did something that made you become attracted to him." 

Lance looked down, "alpha..." Every time he thought about Zarkon he felt sick. A warmth would carry through his body and it felt like a lump form in his stomach. 

"We... we dont know how to fix this. This is such advanced magic. All we can do right know is wait it out." 

Pidge frowned, 'there must be something we can...'

Allura held Lance's hand, "Im sorry. Lay back down, we're going to scan your body. To make sure you're not injured. And then we'll be done here." 

"Okay," Lance whimpered. He laid back and sighed. 

A bright blue light scanned him within seconds. 

Coran and Allura gasped, "oh no." Pidge was up and over at the computer, "what is it? What's wrong." 

Allura was wide eyed, "Lance... Lance is with child." 

Pidge stepped back, "no." 

Lance was sitting up, his hand was on his stomach, a smile on his face. 'Oh alpha. We did it.' He only wished Zarkon was with him to hear the news. 

The three turned to Lance, they saw him daydreaming. 

Allura frowned, she has failed the blue paladin, "Oh Lance." 

_______________________________________________________

A few hours passed and everyone was awake. 

They had eaten breakfast and were now in training room. 

Shiro and Keith were brawling. They both had notice Lance constantly rubbing his stomach. They stopped and went over to Lance, thinking he was sick. 

"Are you okay Lance?" Shiro got down on knee, eye level with him. Keith sat next to him. 

Lance smiled, "oh no. Im just happy." 

Keith raised an eyebrow, "happy? About what?" 

Lance sighed dreamingly, "Im happy about my child." 

"What!?" Shiro and Keith shouted in unison causing Lance to flinch. 

"M-My alpha and I were successful in our mating. Im with child. Found out earlier today." 

Shiro and Keith were standing, mouths gaped open. 

"No. You can be pregnant with that monsters child!" 

Lance looked down, "he's not a monster. You dont know him like do." 

"You dont know him at all!" Keith yelled, "you were with him for two days. You cant possibly know him like a real mate should!" Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, "calm down, you're not helping." 

Keith breathed hard and huffed. He ran over and activated a training robot and proceeded to fight it.

Shiro sat next to Lance. "Dont mind him Lance. Its just, this is hard to grasp. You were really close to us." 

Lance wrapped his arms around himself. 

"We need to get you back to your old self. We miss you Lance." 

By late knew word of Lance's pregnancy reached Hunk. Which he nearly fainted.   
_______________________________________________________

Lance was in the observatory. Looking at the planet. He closed his eyes. 'Should I trust these people... They keep saying Alpha is a bad man... But I love him. He sweet to me, he'll be a good father... but. Why would they all lie about that to me?' 

Lance felt himself start to cry.

Keith walked past the observatory when he heard sobs. He knew it was Lance and ran inside. 

"Lance?" 

He saw the poor omega on the floor, head on his knees. 

Keith got down to his level and hugged him, "dont cry Lance. I hate when your upset."

Lance sniffled and embraced Keith. 

"Help me." 

Keith looked at Lance. 

"My head hurts. I-Im so confused. Please."

Keith held him close, "we will Lance. It'll be okay. Come on. Let's go find the others." 

______________________________________________________

Everyone sat on the couch in the lodge room , Lance uncomfortably in the middle, feeling akward. When Pidge got wide eyed and gasped, "I got it!" 

"What," everyone looked at her. 

"Princess you said the lions are connected to their paladin's right?" 

"Yes." 

Pidge smiled, "I have a theory. We take Lance to see blue, and maybe their connection will bring back his memories." 

Coran smiled and ran up to hug her, "oh Pidge! You are a genius!" 

She blushed, "w-well this is just a theory. It might not work so dont get your hopes up just yet." 

Everyone got up to go to the hanger, Lance held onto Hank's arm as he lead the way. 

Lance was amazed at the lions, they were so big and might, "wow." 

Allura smiled, "see here Lance, this is the blue lion, you two have a connection." She saw that he was hesitant, "go on, you can approach her." 

Lance let go of Hunk and stepped closer to the blue lion. He slowly extended a hand and touched her foot. His mind felt heavy and he blinked, "Um, hello. Im Lance." 

A voice seemingly coming from no where spoke. It echoed in Lance's head, the voice sounded regal and kind, 'I know who you are Lance. You are my paladin. True of heart, trusting, and kind to those you call friends. But. Something is wrong. Something has poisoned your mind.'

Lance stepped back and looked at the lion's face. 'Come inside me, so I can restore what has been lost.' Lance was suprised to see the blue lion's mouth open, he looked back at the others. Allura nodded, "its safe Lance." He swallowed and went inside. 

Inside their was a cockpit and Lance sat down. "Um, okay. Now what?" 

'Look.' 

Lance looked forward and the screen protected what seemed like a film. 

'These are your memories Lance. When we first met I've glimpsed into you're mind. This is what help create our bond. I know everything about you. The good,' Lance saw a family playing at the beach, he smiled and a tear fell down his cheek, they looked so happy. 'And the bad," Lance recoiled, he saw himself being held down and raped by a man while another smiled. He quickly shut his eyes and turned his head. 'These are what makes you Lance. You must hold your memories close to you. For better or for worse. To help you grow and thrive.' 

Lance wiped his eyes and watched, regaining what was lost. At this point he was crying, "b-blue. I remember. Thank you." 

When the blue lion's mouth reopened everyone held their breath. 

Lance walked out, tears running down his face and smiling. He ran over to the group and hugged them. 

"Thanks for not giving up on me. I love you guys." 

Allura cried, "oh Lance. We love you too. We would do anything for you." 

Coran, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and even Keith was crying. They were all ecstatic to have their Lance back. 

They all let go, save for Keith and Shiro. "Im so happy to be back with you both." Lance rubbed agianst them, wanting their scents back on him. 

Shiro smiled and stroked his chin, "Lance..." 

Keith had refused to let go of him, "I was terrified." He blinked away tears, "I thought you would be gone forever." 

Lance smiled, "Come on, I thought alpha's were suppose to be brave and strong." 

Keith growled and punched his arm, "you ass! We were having a moment." 

Lance laughed and kissed him, "love you too." 

He smiled and kissed Shiro as well. "I want you two to know. I... "Lance blushed, "I dont want to choose between you two. I love both of you equally."

Shiro kissed Lance, "whatever you want. I just want you to be happy. But. Do you remember what happened when you were captured." 

Lance frowned, "not much. Everything is hazy from the time those Galra's came into my room to when I was in blue." 

Shiro and Keith looked at each other. "Um Lance." He didn't know how to put it. "When... when you were caught. Things happened and well. You're bonded to Zarkon." 

Lance stumbled back, "wh-what?"

Keith frowned, "check your shoulder." 

Lance drew back his jacket and shirt and sure enough there was a huge bite mark. 

"No... no! Th-This cant be true. I cant be bonded to that murderer! No! I would never!" He was panicking. 

Shiro held him close, "well fix this." 

"How!? Y-You cant reverse this! Its never been done." 

Keith rubbed Lance's face, "shh, dont stress yourself. Its not healthy..." 

Shiro looked at him, now was not the time to tell Lance about the baby. But he was right. 

"Please Lance. Just clam yourself. We are here. You are with us. Even if we can never get rid of this bond. We want to be your mate. Even if your body doesn't recognize us as yours." 

Lance held them both and sobbed. "I love you both." 

Keith stroked his hair, seeing him slowly calm down. "And we love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Lance groaned as he sat and watched his team mate's train. They had told him not to participate because, 'you still need to heal.' Lance scuffed at that, he was feeling fine. Well, except for a pain in his stomach that would come and go, but that was all! He was fine with that! 

Lance put his head on his hands as he watched Keith and Shiro. They way they moved flawlessly, their muscles and the sweat the made them glisten. Lance bit his lip and blushed.

Well, if Lance got to watch his two boys work out this wasn't so bad.

Keith looked over and saw Lance staring at him all flustered. He smirked and wink, making him get worked up. "Hey Shiro, let's put on a show." 

Shiro looked over at Keith then at Lance and smiled, "okay." 

The two alpha's ran in sync towards the gladiator android. Keith went high and slashed at its head while Shiro went for a low blow. 

Lance looked on in fascination. They way Shiro and Keith worked together so easily, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. 

The android went down, sparks flying from its dismantled parts. 

Shiro and Keith panted and smiled, they gave each other a high five. "Good job." They almost fell back as Lance ran over and hugged them. "That was great. You two are amazing." 

Shiro laughed, "thanks." Keith kissed his cheek. 

A throat cleared and they pulled away. Hunk and Pidge were smirking at them making all three blush. Pidge shook her head, "are you three face suckers are done?" 

Lance chuckled, "yeah, unless you want to join." He gave a kissing face. 

Pidge laughed, "Eww thats so gross lance! Stop!" 

Lance pouted, "awe, you don't want my love?" 

They all laughed together. 

__________________________________________

Lance was walking through the halls groaning, a hand on his stomach, sweat forming on his brow. He started shivering, his vision blurring. 

He fell against the wall. Slumping over and sliding onto the floor. 

He threw a hand over his mouth as he felt vomit raise up in his throat. He roughly swallowed and gagged. Tears formed in his eyes.

"H-Help..." He called but it only came out hoarsely. He twitched and few times before everything went black. 

__________________________________________

Hunk was humming to himself. Blissful to have this free time after such chaotic week.

Hunk turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. 

Hunk saw Lance passed out on the floor. He ran to him and raised his head, "Lance?... Lance!" He softly shook him and heard him weakly groan. 

"Oh man." He picked the unconscious boy and carried him bridal style. Running to the infirmary, "dont worry Lance, you'll be okay." 

Luckily he didn't have to carry him far. 

Hunk didn't see anyone so he gently laid Lance onto the ground and ran to get help. 

"And I just found him like that, he doesn't look good guys." Hunk explained the story as everyone ran into the infirmary. 

Keith gasped and lifted Lance's head, "Lance..." He looked up at Shiro, "what do you think is wrong?" Shiro his human hand on Lance's head, it felt clammy, "I-I don't know." 

Coran went over to the healing pod, "Come, put him in here and I'll run a scan."

Shiro and Keith lifted Lance and dragged him into the cryogenic pod. 

The door closed and Coran went to work. "Oh!" Everyone looked up, "well it says Lance is fine. Pretty healthy actually. Its just, he was experiencing cramps from the baby." 

Everyone breathed out in relief. Allura had a hand over her heart, "thank the stars." 

They had let Lance out and Shiro held him. It wasn't long before he woke up. 

"Mmm... huh..." He rubbed his eyes, "wh-whats going on?" 

Keith grabbed his Shoulder, "you passed out." 

Lance blinked, "what? Why?" 

The room felt heavy. 

Lance gasped, "am I dying?" 

"Whoa! No! No! Nothing like that," Shiro panicked, "um, you were just exhausted." 

 

"Exhausted..." Lance rubbed his head, he felt a headache foaming. "Could you take me to my room." Shiro nuzzled him, feeling the omega start to stress out, "sure thing." 

Shiro left, with Keith not far behind. 

Allura sighed, "we cant keep this a secret for much longer. Especially when he starts to show." She felt like crying, Lance didn't deserve any of this. 

Coran hugged her, "it'll be okay princess." She hugged back, "I fear it won't." 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, frowning. 

__________________________________________

 

Lance was curled up in a ball, moaning in discomfort. But he was happy to have his two alpha's at his side. They were practically begging to do something to ease his pains. Lance just smiled and just asked to be held. 

Before long he had fallen asleep. 

That was when a nightmare hit. One that he hasn't had in a long time. His heart raised, his head turned, his hands gripping the bed, and he shot up, panting. 

"Lance." Shiro called to him. 

Lance looked at him, his bottom lip quivering. "Sh-Shiro." He moved and hugged him. 

"Do you want to talk about?" 

Lance frowned and shook his head, "no... but I have to... its the only way I can move on." Keith rubbed his back. 

Lance closed his eyes, he deeply breath in and slowly breathed out. 

"It... It all started at the Garrison. I kept the fact that I was an omega to myself. I wouldn't have gotten in if anyone knew." He shakingly took a breath. "I didn't know my heat was coming so soon, but when I felt it I had to hurry back in my room to take my suppressants. But, it was too late. Then the instructor found me, he smelled my heat and threatened to tell." 

Keith sat up, "wait. Are you talking about General Tox?" 

Lance nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "H-Help threatened to tell. H-He raped me... He would tell me that I would be his mate." Lance rubbed his eyes when he began to cry. "It went on for two and a half years. When he got bored with me he would get other teachers. Even students, the top of the class as their reward he would tell me. He would watch them as they raped me. Just, watching." 

Keith was growling at this point, he had always hated Tox. He never trusted him. 

"A-And she had taken away my suppressants. And whenever my heats came he would tie me to a bed and leave me there to suffer. Occasionally he would tease me... It just made it worse." Lance shivered, remembering the aches he had, how he begged like a whore. 

"Ever since, I'll have nightmares. A-And I hate it. I wish they would just go away! I wish I wasn't an omega! No good has ever come from it!" 

Shiro gently held him, "its okay now. Keith and I will never let anything like that happen ever agian. We are your alpha's and we love you." 

Slowly Lance smiled and nuzzled his alphas' necks. "I love you both. You made me feel like I have worth. All of you have. Thank you." 

Lance kissed Shiro, wrapping his arms around his neck. He then leaned over to Keith, bring him close to him. 

They scented each other before going into a peaceful slumber. 

__________________________________________

The next morning didn't go very well. Lance woke up and was nauseated, he hurried into the bathroom were he threw up into the toilet. 

Keith had woken up to the sound of Lance throwing up. He got up and went into the bathroom. He crouched down and rubbed his back. 

Lance was crying into the toilet. "Keith I feel terrible. I think the Galra's did something to me. Maybe they gave me a disease or put some sort of alien parasite in me." He sobbed and clunched the toilet bowl as he heaved, having nothing more to expel from his body." 

Keith got a washcloth and wet it. He dabbed Lance's forehead. 

Lance's stomach ached at the feeling of emptiness. 

__________________________________________

Keith slammed his hands on the table, "we have to tell him! He's already getting morning sickness and he think he's dying. It would be cruel not to tell him." 

Hunk fiddled his fingers, "but if we tell him think of what he would do?" 

Pidge looked down, "Hunk's right. Lance would go mad if he finds out he's pregnant with a galra child. And Zarkon's no less. He may resort to hurting himself." 

Shiro crossed his arms, "we need to tell him. Right now would be the best time, because he isn't showing. If we wait until he starts he'll start to panic. And we cant have that." 

Keith laid a hand on Shiro's arm. Pidge and Hunk looked and each and nodded. 

"Then its settled. I'll go get Lance, you guys wait here." 

When Shiro came back Lance had wrapped his arms around him. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" 

"You might want to sit down for this. Its going to be a long story." 

Lance frowned, "um. Okay." He sat down on the soft couch. He could feel the tension in the room. "Wh-Whats wrong?" 

Shiro took a deep breath and sat next to him. Keith was on his other side. "Its about when you were with the Galra's." 

Lance's eyes went wide, "what's wrong. D-Did they really put a parasite in me?" 

"You could say that." Pidge jabbed Hunk with her elbow. "Hey! Well its true," he mumbled. 

Shiro held Lance's hands, Keith placed his hand on his check. "Lance. Promise me you won't freak out." 

Lance's heart raced, "well you being vague isn't helping... But I promise, for you." 

Shiro and Keith looked at each other then back at Lance. 

"When you were captured the Galra's did something to you. A-And you know how you were claimed by Zarkon." Lance frowned and nodded. "Well. He... He had to sleep with you in order for it to happen... and, well, his seed. It took... You're pregnant Lance." 

Lance trembled, "wh-what... Did I just hear you right? I'm... I'm pregnant with Zarkon's..." He couldn't even say it. He broke down, crying into Keith's hand. 

"Lance..." Keith didn't know what to say. What could he say. This wasn't okay, things wouldn't get better. 

Pidge bit her lip, "um Lance. Well its still early, and well, I'm sure there's technology for it. We... We could get rid of it." 

Lance looked at her in shock, he placed a hand on his stomach. "I-I can't do that. N-No." 

Shiro held him, they all knew it was in omega's nature. Omega's simply couldn't get an abortion, weather they were raped or if the baby would kill them. To an omega if they were to get it done they would become extremely depressed. And often times they would kill themselves. 

Lance was loudly sobbing. He thought this was over, he thought he could move on and find happiness, but it was only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

The others were getting worried. Every since they told Lance he was pregnant he would just silently stand around, rubbing his stomach. And just look out the castle's windows. 

They would ask if he needed anything or wanted to do something. But, he would jusy shake his head. None of them had ever seen Lance stay this quiet before. And frankly it was disturbing. 

Its been a month and they haven't had any problems with the Galra empire. And Lance's stomach had a tiny bump. 

Shiro and Keith would stay close, but gave Lance some distance. They could sense that he was depressed. 

So, shiro and Keith devised a plan. 

Lance was holding Keith's hand being lead to who know where. 

"Keith where are we going?" He spoke in a monotone voice.

"We're going to the black lion." 

Lance gave him a look, "why? What's wrong?" 

Keith's grip tighten, "you're what's wrong. And Shiro and I are going to make you feel better." Lance just sighed as the continued on. 

Shiro was already in his lion, which was ready to go. Keith and Lance came in, "hey, we're ready." 

Shiro nodded, "okay, get settled in." 

Lance frowned, "seriously can you just tell me what's going on?" 

"Nope," Shiro smiled to himself, "its a surprise." 

Lance just sighed and sat back, he instinctively put a protective hand on his stomach. Keith wrapped an arm around him. 

When the lion took off and they were in space Shiro called the princess and a portal was opened. 

On the other side Lance noticed the planets and stars, "wait, are... are we back home?" 

Shiro smiled, "yes. We know how much you missed Earth, so, Keith and I decided a little vacation would do you wonders." 

Lance began to cry, he wiped his face, "you guys. I couldn't ask for better alphas."

"Well we would do anything for our omega." Lance kissed Keith. 

It too about five minutes for them to enter Earth's atmosphere. Shiro piloted high in the sky looking for the perfect place. 

"There." He mumbled to himself. 

And there it was. A tiny island, most likely deserted, a perfect place to stay for a weekend." 

Lance was smiling when the landed on the sandy beach. He unfastened himself and ran out of the lion. Falling into the sand and breathing in the beach air. He moaned at the feeling of the warm sand on his skin. 

"Oh Shiro, Keith. Thank you." The two alpha's walked out and smiled, happy that their omega was finally smiling again. 

Keith elbowed Shiro, "told you this would work." 

Lance sat up and stripped himself of his shirt and pants and ran to the ocean. He laughed as the waves struck him. He swam out into the ocean and dived down. 

Shiro and Keith followed suit, though Keith stayed in the shallow waters. 

Lance swam back to the surface, taking a deep breath, he waved to Keith, "Come on!" 

Keith blushed and mumbled something. Lance tilted his head and swam to him, "what was that?" Keith cleared his throat, "um. I... I can't swim. I never learned how. And living in the desert, well, you know." 

Lance hugged onto him, "awe. Well I can teach you some basics. Come on, just mimic my movements." Lance paddled through the water, a simple technique. 

Keith swollowed, "okay." He copied Lance's movements, though he struggles to keep his head above the water.  
Lance clapped, "there you go. Just a little more practice and you'll be a pro." 

Keith smiled at the praise and kissed Lance. 

The three played in the water and went back to shore to watch the sunset. 

Lance leaned agianst Keith. "So beautiful." He missed the colors of Earth's sky at this time of day. 

Keith sighed, "you know... I've never even been at a beach before today." 

Shiro looked at him, "really?" 

Keith nodded, "the desert has always been my home. If not for old pictures I wouldn't even know what it looks like. But, its so much more beautiful in person. And the smell of the ocean, I always assumed that with the sand it would just smell like the desert. But this place, its so much more mystical. I now know why you love it." 

Lance nuzzled him, "do you think. When this war is over. Maybe... Maybe we could live at the beach?" 

Shiro and Keith exchanged looks. "Sure Lance. Whatever you want." 

Lance closed his eyes. "And... what of... the baby... what if it really is Zarkon." 

Shiro and Keith frowned. What if. Lance was forcing himself into denial. If the baby was Keith or Shiro's they would have been able to smell the child in him. But no, they couldn't smell it. 

Shiro kissed Lance's check, "then we'll raise it as our own." 

Lance relished his scent, "you're too good for me." 

Shiro and Keith held onto Lance, eventually falling asleep in a huddle. The sounds of the waves crashing on the beach bringing them a strange comfort. 

__________________________________________

The next morning Shiro decided to explore the island. But Lance wanted to stay on the beach, so him and Keith stayed behind of were currently building a sandcastle, and quiet falling at it. 

Keith growled, "why won't it stay up." Lance laughed at him, "it needs some water." Keith gave him a strange look, "and how would water help?" Lance laughed even louder, "you're telling me that you can figure out alien technology without even trying but what baffles you is how sand works." Lance was practically crying at that logic. 

"Okay. Okay." He wiped a tear from his eye, "okay. I have an idea." He stood up, not being bothered by the sand the clung to his flesh, and removed his boxers. 

"Fuck me." Keith went wide eyed, "what." Lance smiled seductively, "fuck me. Right here on the beach." 

Keith smirked and stood up, removing his boxers. Lance laid down on the sand, opening his lags. Keith got on top and him, not waiting to insert his fingers. 

Lance had his arms around Keith's neck, panting like a dog. "Oh yes, Keith, I don't need to be prepped like a virgin, fuck me now, fuck I'm so horny." 

Keith licked his lips, "as my omega wishes." He captured Lance's lips in a wet kiss and thrusted into him. 

Lance's back arched and loudly moaned agianst Keith's lips. 

Keith pulled half way out and thrusted hard, quickly funding a rythem to fuck Lance in. 

Skin slapping against skin, the sand rubbing agianst them. Lance's feet buried into the sand, his chest pressed agianst Keith. 

Keith grabbed Lance's cock and slowly stroked him. Lance threw his head back, "fuck! I-Im so close."

Keith bit his neck and angled his hips, his cock hitting Lance's prostate. 

Lance screamed, his body shivered and he came on his stomach. "Keith!" 

Keith's eyes were shut tight, his breathing uneven. A few more thrust was all it took before coming inside of Lance. 

Keith moved to pull out when Lance wrapped his legs around his waist, "no. I want your seed to stay in me." The alpha shrugged and kissed him, "I love you Lance, you're the most beautiful being in the entire universe." 

Lance's bottom lip quivered, "Keith..." The two softly kissed, which quickly became more intense. "I love you." Lance moaned, he could feel Keith's cock twitch within him. 

From the thick jungle Shiro had watched the pair desperately fuck each other. His own cock getting hard and he had stroked himself, licking his chapped lips. "Fuck." Shiro moaned and came in his hands. "God they're so hot." 

He returned to the pair who were still connected. 

Lance heard the sand shift and looked over, "enjoy the show?" 

"Oh very much." Lance winked at him making him blush. 

Lance nudged at Keith, signaling him to move. He moaned as Keith slowly pulled out, he could feel his cum slowly drip out. He gasped in suprise when Shiro grabbed his legs and moved his face to his ass. Lance moaned when he felt his tongue on his puckered hole, rimming him and thrusting inside. 

"Oh god! Shiro! Wh-What are you doing!?" 

Keith leaned agianst Shiro, watching him go down on the moaning omega. "He's eating you out Lance. Tasting my seed and your sweet insides." 

Lance blushed and clawed the ground, "d-dont say that! Oh!" 

Shiro pulled away and licked his lips, "delicious." Lance was panting, "I," he cleared his throat, "I've never had that done to me before." 

Keith smiled and kissed him, "did you like it?" 

"Loved it." 

"Good." Lance laid slumped on the ground, feeling exhausted, "Shiro can you carry me back to the lion." 

"Sure love." He easily picked him up. 

Lance smiled softly, 'love.' He closed his eyes, nearing sleep. Shiro carried him into his lion, laying him down on a makeshift bed, "Goodnight." He kissed his temple and Keith did the same. The two alpha's quietly left and sat on the beach. 

Keith sighed, "kind of sucks we have to leave tomorrow." Shiro nodded, "yeah, wish we could just forget everything and live here forever.... But... We have a duty." 

Keith picked up a seashell, "I wish we could keep Lance out of it. He deserves peace." He kept the seashell, so Lance will remember this place whenever he gets sad. 

Shiro laid back, "but we'll be there to protect him, and Zarkon will never touch him agian." He made a fist, his robotic hand glowing for a second. 

The two sat in the sand, watching the waves crash onto the beach, the sun set having rays of gold and purple, they even caught glimpse of a few dolphins. 

Mentally they agreed, once the war was over, this would be the place they would call their home.


	10. Chapter 10

When they returned to the castle Pidge and Hunk were relieved to see Lance smiling agian.

Hunk picked up Lance, who laughed and hugged him back, "I missed you too Hunk." 

Hunk sat him back down, "so how was your trip?" 

"Oh Hunk it was fantastic. The beach we were on was so beautiful." 

Hunk ruffled his hair, "im glad you enjoyed yourself." 

Lance smiled and excused himself, he was tired and couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed.

Pidge turned to Shiro and Keith, "so?" 

"Everything went better then expected, Lance isn't ashamed or afraid anymore."

"He even wants us to make a home of the island we were on when the baby is born," Keith finished. 

Pidge and Hunk frowned. "But we still need you guys to form voltron." 

"We know. This will be difficult because Lance can't pilot his lion and take of the baby at the same time." 

"But I'm sure the princess or Coran could watch the baby during missions." 

"I don't know about that," Keith piped in, "You know how omegas are, they never want to leave their baby's side. Some even take years before they even let their alpha's watch their own child." 

They were in a hole, there was no way they would allow a baby into the lion, let alone a battle field. 

Shiro crossed his arms and frowned, "guys... im afraid, we'll need to find a new blue paladin." 

The others gasped. "No!" "Are you crazy!?" "Why would even say that?" 

Shiro lifted his hand and the others grew silent. "Listen, I know Lance would be devastated if he knew I even said that, but we have to think logically on this, because without the blue lion we cant form voltron." 

"Can the lions even cut off our bond with them?" 

"Huh, well... I'm not sure. We should confront the princess about this." 

~

Once Keith and Shiro had everything settled everyone was in the dinning hall. 

"So, what do you think should be done princess?" 

"This, is definitely a sensitive topic, but I think I have a solution." 

Keith grew impatient, "well?" 

"I can pilot the blue lion?" 

Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head. 

"As you know the blue lion is the easiest to bond with and since I am of royal blood the lion will listen to me when I tell her the situation we are in, that way Lance's bond won't be disconnected." 

Shiro was relieved, if Lance had to give up his bond he would get really depressed and they would be back at square one. 

"I suggest we do this soon, Lance shouldn't be flying around anymore." 

Allura nodded, "so its settled, I'll pilot the blue lion until Lance gives birth and the baby is older." 

Shiro and Keith exchanged looks, knowing that even though this was temporarily Lance still won't take this well, he lives to fly and to grounded would be his personal hell. 

~

Both Shiro and Keith went into Lance's room, getting on both sides of him. They snuggled close to him and in his sleep Lance smiled. 

The next morning Lance could smell his alpha's next to him, making him feel warm and safe. He opened his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms. He looked at Shiro and Keith and smiled. He managed to squeeze out of their hold and got ready for the day. 

When Lance got dress he looked himself in the mirror, he could see a bump on his stomach. He faintly smiled and rubbed it. 

Once he was dressed he kissed Shiro's temple, "guys its morning. Wake up." All he got in response was a weak groan. "Alright I'll let you sleep." And with that he left his room. 

Lance had a jump in his step. On his way to the kitchen he ran into Coran. 

"Oh hello Lance, and how are you this morning." 

Lance smiled, "hey Coran, I feel better then ever today." 

Coran laughed, "I can see, you are positively glowing." 

Lance blushed, "thanks." 

"Come on, let me fix you some food, you need to keep up your strength." 

Lance paled, "uhh, I'll get Hunk to fix me some food, h-he knows what I like." He crawled away and ran down the hall. 

When he entered the kitchen he wasn't suprised to see Hunk. He smiled and jumped onto his back. 

Hunk screamed, "ah! Oh, Lance." 

Lance laughed, "hey buddy." 

Hunk frowned got Lance off of him, "you really shouldn't do that." 

"Oh come on, don't be such a downer." He stuck his tounge out. 

Hunk just shook his head, "so I suppose you're here for some food."

"You know me well my friend." Lance sat on the counter and waited for Hunk to do his thing. 

While he waited for some food he rubbed his stomach, "do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" 

"Huh?" 

"The baby. Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" 

Hunk shrugged, "I don't know man, seems a bit early to be talking about what gender it'll be." He saw Lance frown, "uh, but my guess is that'll be a boy." 

Lance smiled, "me too. And he'll be strong and brave like his daddies." 

Hunk frowned and watched Lance, his head was down, look at his stomach, stroking it with the upmost affection. 'Fuck, poor Lance, he's still lost in his own world.' Hunk shook his head and gave Lance a smile, "yeah, like his daddies." 

A few minutes went by and Hunk presented Lance with a huge meal. Lance was drooling, "oh Hunk! This looks so good, thank you." He quickly dug in, quickly eating everything in front of him. 

Hunk rubbed his back, "slow down or else you get a stomach ache."

"Can't help it," Lance said with food in his mouth, "so good, so hungry." Hunk chuckled and ate some himself. 

Once they were done Hunk took their plates. Lance sighed happily, feeling full and content, "thanks again Hunk, now if you excuse me I should go wake up two lazy alphas." 

When he returned to his room he could barely contain his laugh. Shiro and Keith were cuddling, arms and legs wrapped around each other. "Oh this is too good, and kind of cute, wish I had a camera." 

He walked over to his bed and shook them, "guys wake up." 

The two groaned and opened their eyes, they screamed as they saw each other and pulled away.

Lance started laughing and they looked at him, "you should have seen your faces." Keith growled and Shiro just rolled his eyes. 

~ 

Shiro had noticed Lance was very glingy today, he would either hold onto his or Keith's arms anytime he could. He even noticed that he would scent them. But Shiro never brought it up. 

Currently everyone was in the control room. Allura decided now that things were settled that they could leave the planet they've been on. 

Once out of orbit Allura put the ship on auto pilot. She turned to Shiro and he nodded. 

"Um, Lance there is something we must tell you." 

He gave her a smile, "yeah?" She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Keith held onto his hand, this won't be pretty. 

"Lance, as we know you are pregnant," he gave her a look that said no kidding, "and once you have the baby things will get hard, well, the others told me that your human omegas have a hard time separating from your children." 

"Yeah, and?" 

"And you can't pilot the blue lion." 

Lance's eyes widened, mouth gaped open, "wh-what?" 

"You can't do these two things at the same time." 

"B-But I can! I can do it! You can't just do this to me!" Angry tears fell from his eyes. "This!.. This is everything to me, everything I could have asked for and more. Blue and I... We have something special, and you want to ripe that away." He got up. 

"Lance." Keith held onto him. 

"No! I get it, I'm not good enough." He pulled his hand away and stormed out. 

Keith looked away, "shit." 

Shiro grabbed his shoulder, "well go talk to him. Hopefully he'll listen to us." 

Allura nodded, "good luck." 

~

Lance was on his bed curled up in a ball. He was sobbing, they didn't want him on the team anymore, was he really that useless?

"He's locked the door." He heard Keith's voice before he heard a knock. 

He sniffed, "go away!" 

Another knock, "Lance please let us in, we just want to talk." 

"No I get it, you don't want me on the team anymore!"

"Thats not true and you know it!" 

"Keith. Lance listen to me, this would only be temporary and you won't lose the bond with the blue lion." 

Lance moved the covers over his head. "Just!... Go away." 

He heard Shiro sigh, "okay... But come to us if you want to talk." 

And with that he heard their foot steps recede. 

Lance looked at the door and sighed. 'They're just lying, to make you feel better.' 

'Everyone was right. Just a useless omega, only needed to be bred.'

Lance sat up, "fine. If they no longer want me then I'll just leave." He got up and packed a bag. He snuck out of his room and ran to the hanger, sneaking into one of the pods. 

He punched in some calculations, "now I only have to make a portal." He sighed, knowing he had to wait until later tonight when everyone was asleep. 

He got out of the pod and took his bag, not wanting anyone to find it and know his plan. 

~

Lance heard the others go into their rooms, que that it was evening. He waited for another hour just to be safe. 

While he waited he wrote a letter. 

'I get it. You don't want me as a team mate, I am just a useless omega after all. That is why I'm leaving, and don't try to find me. This will be the last you'll hear of me. Goodbye everyone. Lance.' 

He wiped the tears away. He got up and grabbed his bag, heading for the control room and activating the portal set for the Milky Way Galaxy. 

When he went in the pod he sighed, "goodbye."


	11. Chapter 11

When Lance came out from the other side of the portal he could see earth. "Well this is it, this is really happening." He shakingly breathed, "well I guess I can go back home, mom is probably worried."  
He nodded to himself. 

When he entered Earth's atmosphere he quickly flew to where he could only guess was the closet place to his family's home and landed in a dense forest. 

"Hopefully no one spotted me, definitely would be bad if the Garrison found the ship." 

He grabbed his bag and excited the pod. "Well if I landed right I should head north and I'll hit a town." 

And so he started walking.

~ 

Keith ran into Shiro's room and shook him awake, "Shiro!" 

Shiro groaned and rubbed his eyes, "what is it?"

"It's Lance! He's... He's gone!"

"What?" 

"I went to his room and he and everything he has is gone."

Shiro shot out of bed and followed Keith to wake everyone else. 

Allura was pacing, "and did you check everywhere, he could have just moved out of his room... for some reason."

"Yes, he wasn't in any other room."

Pidge ran into the room, panting. "Princess, one of the pods is missing."

"Oh dear, this is not good. He's vulnerable out there."

"He could be anywhere."

"No Keith, the one place Lance would go is Earth. He misses it so much and he feels safe there."

Keith nodded, "true, his omega instincts would have kicked in and made him go somewhere safe."

"Princess, it's your call. Do we take the lions and ger Lance back?" 

Allura hummed, "no."

"What?" 

"You said it yourself Shiro, at Earth Lance is safe. Zarkon won't be able to find him." 

"Huh, I suppose your right." Hunk spoke up. 

Keith growled, "but what if Garrison captures him like they did with Shiro. What if he crash lands, what if he's lost somewhere. There's too many variables!" 

"Keith calm yourself. Coran is there a way to track the pod?"

Coran slapped his forehead, "of course, good thinking Shiro!" He went over to the computer, "just a moment and we'll have his location."

Shiro could tell Keith was getting antsy, he put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension in his muscles.

"Ah! We have a location! It says he's on land, in a," Coran squinted his eyes, "what looks like a forest. The stats of the pod are good, so nothing wrong there." He typed on the computer and on the hologram showed the inside of the pod. 

"He's gone."

"Here, each pod has record footage... In the case one is stolen... We had a problem with that at the start of the war."

Coran went back on the footage, and when it stopped they saw Lance. He looked so pale. 

The footage played. 

"Well this is it, this is really happening.... Well I guess I can go back home, mom is probably worried." 

Keith calmed. 

"Hopefully no one spotted me, definitely would be bad if the Garrison found the ship." 

They watched him exit the pod. 

Keith sighed, "so he went home. Good then, he's safe." 

"So I guess we can leave him alone for awhile."

"We better get him back when the baby comes." Keith said under his breath.

"Then its settled, we'll leave Lance on Earth until we can confirm a safe time for the lions to be gone and that's when we'll visit Lance."

Hunk sighed, "man I can't believe Lance would do something so reckless... Oh wait, yeah I can." Pidge elbowed him. 

When everyone dispersed Keith grabbed Shiro's arm. "Sh-Shiro. I can't take this. Our omega is gone, and he's pregnant. My alpha instincts are going crazy."

Shiro held him close, "I know, me too. It hurts, and I want to take my lion and find him now, but we cant. We just have to hold on."

"Okay. I'll try to."

~ 

Lance could only guess he's walked a few hours, the town he went to wasn't where his family lived, but it was the next one over. 

He was exhausted but when he saw his home he practically screamed, it's been too long. With the last of his strength he ran to the house and knocked on the door pouncing on his feet. 

"Hel- Lance! Mijo!" Lance's mom brought him in a tight hug, tears filling their eyes. 

"Mama!"

"Oh my baby where have you been, the Garrison said you and three students went missing," She sniffled, "we... we thought the worse."

"I-Its a long story mama."

"Come in mijo, everyone will be so suprised."

Lance slipped off his shoes by the door and followed his mom into the living. 

"Everyone Lance is home."

Lance could see the shock on his brother and sister's faces, making him laugh. 

"Lance!" They ran over, jumping and tugging at his shirt. "Where have you been?" "I missed you bro!" "How was the Garrison?" "Pick me up!"

Lance smiled and ruffled their hair, "Whoa you two gremlins slow down." They laughed and pushed his hand away.

Lance looked up at his mom, "how is abuelita?"

"Oh! She's doing much better now. In fact the doctor says she's cancer free but we still need to keep watch."

Lance heart skipped a beat and he started crying. When he left to join the Garrison his grandmother was on her death bed, he was worried she would die while he was away. 

"Is she home now?" 

"Yes in her room." He smiled, putting his bag down, and running down the hall. He stopped and her door and knocked. 

"Come in," came a soft voice. 

Lance slowly opened the door, "abuelita, I'm home."

From the bed he could see his grandmother, she was no longer frail, he could see the strength back in her. 

"Lance?" 

Lance sobbed and went to her side, gently hugging her, "I've missed you so much! Everyday I was gone I worried."

"Oh Lance, you know me best, cancer isn't enough to take me down."

Lance laughed and wiped his tears, "abuelito always said you were built like a horse."

The pair laughed. 

His grandma stroked his hair, "my handsome grandson, where on earth have you been? When the Garrison called your mom nearly fainted."

Lance bit his lip, "something happened, something more important then the Garrison."

His grandma hummed, "intresting, I believe you, and whatever you do I'll always support you." 

Lance stood up straight and kissed her forehead, "thanks abuelita." She patted his arm. 

Lance turned to leave, softly closing the door. When he turned he jumped in suprise when he ran into a large body. 

"Papa!"

"Lance. You're home."

Lance nodded. 

"What happened to you, the whole family was worried."

"Y-Yeah. Something happened that called for my attention."

Lance's father raised an eyebrow, "well, now your back."

"Yeah." He awkwardly went by his dad and went back to the the living room to get his bag. 

He gasped as he saw his brother and sister going through it. "You twerps! What have I told you about going through my stuff!" 

His brother pulled out his bayward, "ohh what this Lance? Looks cool!" 

Lance quickly snatched it and grabbed his bag, "this is something you shouldn't touch." 

His brother frowned, "oh come on don't give me that look."

His brother's lip quivered. 

"Ugh! Okay how about this. I'll tuck you two in bed and tell you an awesome story of where I've been."

His siblings eyes lit up, "really?"

"Yep."

"Yay."

"Now get ready for bed I'll be there in a minute." 

Lance went to his room, it was exactly like how he left it. His poster of the Kerberos, his tv, his made up bed, "haha mama. Of course she would keep my room clean."

He sat his bag on his table. He opened the drawer and shuffled through the junk, "ah ha still here."

From the drawer he pulled out a picture of Shiro in his old uniform. He blushed, never in a million years would he think Shiro would be his mate.

"Heh, Keith would never let this go if he knew about this." He put the picture back. 

He turned off the light and went to his brother and sister's room. 

"Hey you two, are you ready." 

From their beds they cheered. Lance laughed and sat down on a small chair between their beds. 

"Okay, now where to start. Ah, okay. There is a legend of great robot lions. And when these lions come together they form a great and powerful robot called voltron."

"Wait, what does this have to do with you?" His sister said in confusion.

 

Lance smirked, "well you see one of these lions chose me to become is paladin, uh rider." Got to keep it simple for them. 

"Whoa."

"And with these lions I, along with four others, fought evil. And do you want to know the best part?"

"yes!"

Lance smiled, "we were in space."

His siblings gasped. "You were in space!"

"Oh yeah. And I was defending the universe."

His brother smiled, "our brother is a hero!"

Lance laughed, "you betcha."

"Awesome!" 

"Okay it's getting late. Mom will be mad if you don't go to sleep."

"Awe. Tell us more!"

"Okay I will. How about this, each night I'll tell you guys of the missions I was on." 

"Okay!"

Lance smiled and went over to their beds and kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight you two. Love you."

"Love you two Lance." They said in unison.

He smiled and softly closed the door, from the other side he could hear words that swelled his heart in pride. 

"Our brother is the best isn't he." 

"Yeah. I want to be like him when I get bigger." 

"Me too."

~

Shiro found Keith in the control room, looking at the hologram map. His hand raised up towards Earth. Shiro frowned and walked to him. 

"I miss him. I want to hold him. But he's so far away."

Shiro hugged Keith, "I miss him too. But if Zarkon doesn't attack any time soon we'll be able to take the lions to Earth." 

Keith nodded and hugged Shiro back.

"Do you think he made his way home?"

"Lance is capable, I'm sure he did. Now come on, it's getting late." Shiro turned off the map and walked out. 

Keith ran to him, "can... can I sleep with you tonight?" He felt so embarrassed wanting to sleep with Shiro, no alpha would want that, but he was getting lonely. 

Shiro smiled, "of course you can."

Keith gave a soft smile, "thanks." 

~

When Lance went to go to his room for the night he ran into his father again. 

"Papa."

"Lance." 

Lance shifted on his feet. His father was the one who didn't want him to go to the Garrison, he had plans to marry Lance off to an alpha boy across the street. 

"Um, papa, listen. I-Im sorry on how things left off, I-I shouldn't have yelled, I do love you papa, it's just being a pilot was always my dream." 

His father grabbed his shoulder, "and what now?"

Lance looked down, "I've found my mate papa."

"Oh? And where are they then? Why would your mate abandon you?" He said, clearly not believing Lance. 

"I left him because I felt the need to come home. You know how mom worries." 

"Mmhmm. Well I want to meet this mate of yours. You can't just be off with some thug."

"He isn't a thug papa." Lance sighed, "You'll meet him, and you'll see he's the best alpha I could ever have." 

And with that Lance went around his father and went into his room. Lance leaned agianst the door and slid onto the floor. 

His father has always been tough on him, never agreeing with his choices. Always telling him to act like a good omega. 

"I just need you to trust me on this." He said softly, face buried in his legs. "Just this one time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an alternate story line that was going to be more dramatic with Lance's dad, but decided to pull it.


End file.
